1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monoazo dye for synthetic fibers and, more particularly, it relates to a monoazo dye which can dye polyester fibers clear blue with excellent fastness to sublimation, fastness to light, resistance for after finish and alkali discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 84120/1973 discloses a dye having a structure similar to that of the dye of this invention. For example, Examples 89 and 90 thereof shows the dye represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein V is OCH.sub.3, W is NHCOCH.sub.3, R.sup.1 is H or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 and R.sup.2 is ##STR2## and a carboxylic acid ester substituted with lower alkoxy is described as R.sup.2 which is a coupling component.